1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets a liquid droplet from a discharge port, and an ink-jet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among ink-jet heads (liquid droplet jetting apparatuses) which jet an ink from a nozzle by applying a pressure to the ink in a pressure chamber, in certain types of ink-jet heads, a pressure wave which is generated in the pressure chamber when the pressure is applied to the ink in the pressure chamber, and propagated to a common liquid chamber communicating with the pressure chamber is attenuated in the common liquid chamber, and jetting characteristics of the ink are suppressed from being uneven by preventing the pressure wave from being propagated to another pressure chamber. For example in an ink-jet recording head (ink-jet head) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-127354 (FIG. 3 ), a plurality of pressure generating chambers (pressure chambers) which communicate with nozzles, communicates with an ink storage chamber (common liquid chamber) via an ink supply channel, and a recess is formed in a head case at a portion facing the ink storage chamber. Further, a portion of a vibration plate, overlapping with the recess acts as a damper which dissipates a pressure fluctuation (which attenuates a pressure wave) in the ink storage chamber.